


You're My Light

by han_cali17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, This is trash, pound town is real, shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_cali17/pseuds/han_cali17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy and Emori have been trapped together in the bunker for months. They go to the beach (and the shower has room for two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infernalandmortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalandmortal/gifts).



“Em, can we go in now?” Murphy called over the wind. He was curled in a ball on the sand, wrapped in a towel and completely bored with staring at the dull, freezing sea.

“Emori…?” His voice caught in his throat as he looked across the beach. She was nowhere in sight. But then he heard a splash and turned around to see Emori laughing and diving intp the waves which would’ve been cute if it wasn’t so dangerous. 

“The water’s freezing!” Murphy screamed at her, “Are you insane!?”

“Almost!” She smiled back at him, her knotty hair catching on her lips as it blew in the wind. Murphy rolled his eyes.

“You know there’s a sea monster out there right?!” Murphy called again, “And it killed my friends!”

“Good thing I’m not your friend,” Emori laughed, “Come in, it feels amazing!”

“No way in hell,” He spat, turning away to grab his towel.

Murphy only went to the beach because he couldn’t stand to see Emori upset, she hated being trapped inside, even if it was in a cozy bunker. A winter of being stuck underground together was not as cold as Murphy would’ve thought. Long days of lying on the couch with nothing to do but talk to each other resulted in a bond between them that left Murphy constantly thinking of Emori’s laugh and constantly reaching for her hand to hold.

And he knew, even though he didn’t like to admit it, that he wouldn’t have survived if Emori hadn’t broken down the bunker door. 

Suddenly a scream broke through the wind and Murphy turned to see nothing in the ocean but breaking waves.

“Emori!” His voice broke as he ran towards the water. In an instant he was diving head first into the chilling waves, his clothes dragging him down as he swam.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed his neck and a set of legs wrapped around his waist. He stood up in the icy shallows with Emori clinging to him, brandishing a proud and clever smile.

“You bitch,” Murphy hissed foully, but despite he pulled her into his chest tenderly despite his words.

“Branweda,” Emori laughed into his neck.

Holding Emori in his arms had become a regular occurrence, it seemed natural to hold her whenever she was being particularly cute, or sad or in this case, when she scared him. It was always a confirmation; a wordless way for him to show how much Murphy cared about her. Emori squeezed him tighter to let him know she felt safe.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Murphy glared down at her with genuine concern in his eyes, “I’ll give you credit for being clever but you scared the fucking shit out of me.”

“John Murphy, scared?” Emori smirked, stretching her arms out in the water, “And here I thought you were tough.”

Murphy ignored her comment, grabbed her hand, and began wading back towards the shore.

“Hey John,” Emori sang, her voice like a dare, “Who’s gonna take the first shower?”

Before Murphy could even think to reply, Emori pushed him under the water and began sprinting towards shore, which was rather unfair seeing that Emori actually knew how to swim.

Emori was an interesting thing; exciting and dangerous, humorous and melancholy effortlessly at once. Maybe that’s why Murphy never got tired of her, there was so much of her kept hidden from view that everyday he would he would find something new about her to look at and admire. Somehow, Murphy wanted nothing but to know Emori in her entirety. He wanted to know every detail and every quirk.

By the time Murphy made it to the lighthouse there was already a trail of salt and sand leading to the bathroom, and Emori singing under the steaming faucet wearing only a smile and her underwear.

He had to admit she looked quite picturesque standing there; a serene smile looking up under closed eyes, and water dripping down her chin. Murphy wished he had a camera.

She had to admit that he looked beautifully vulnerable standing there. Leaning in the doorway with goose bumps on his bare chest. Maybe even a bit adorable as he watched her basking under the hot shower with a pout.

“There’s room for two,” Emori stated while shamelessly eyeing his bare skin and tight boxers.

Murphy swallowed a blush as hopped in the shower and pushed Emori out of the way without looking at her shoulders, or chest, or…

While Murphy sighed into the shower, Emori rubbed some soap onto the ends of her hair and was content with doing just that.

“I forgot Grounders lacked personal hygiene,” Murphy quipped as he took the soap from her and poured some on the top of her head. She kept her eyes closed, a faint smile on her lips as Murphy massaged the soap into her hair.

“See you gotta get your scalp too, or else the whole thing is pointless…” He tried to explain but Emori was too lost in the feel of his hands. Not even the warm water compared to the touch of his skin.

“I know how to wash my own hair!” Emori said without opening her eyes.

“Suit yourself then,” Murphy smirked as he pulled his hands away.

“No, don’t stop,” Emori grinned, taking a step closer to the water, and to Murphy.

He rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. Getting all the soap out was tedious but he didn’t mind. Murphy liked the way she closed her eyes and sighed as his hands moved through her hair.

When she was all done Murphy didn’t know what else to do but wrap his arms around her. She was so close to him now, his hands holding her stomach while his chin rested on her shoulder.

He couldn’t help but place a little wet kiss where his lips met the skin of her shoulders. Emori finally opened her eyes, feeling especially hazy and warm in Murphy’s closeness.

“Are you warm now?” Her voice rolled through the steamy air, slow and lovely.

“I’m always warm when I’m with you,” Murphy whispered, his lips brushing her ear and sending a thrilling chill down her spine.

“Is this really what you wanted?” Emori’s voice faltered.

“What?” Murphy furrowed his eyebrows and loosened his hold on her waist.

“Is this what you expected of the City of Light?” Emori turned towards him, her voice suddenly exasperated as she stared at him with her dark, vexing eyes. 

“Did I expect the City of Light to be a bunker full of alcohol and old movies?” Murphy raised his eyebrows and rubbed Emori’s arm reassuringly, “No, I really didn’t. But that doesn’t mean it’s not the Promised Land. Being here with you is better than anything I could’ve imagined, and it’s all I’ll ever want.”

“You’re just saying that,” Emori dissented, pulling away from Murphy’s touch and wrapping her arms around her almost naked self.

“I’m not,” Murphy assured her with a genuine glow in his eyes.

“Just look at me!” Emori’s voice broke as she pulled out her hand. Her stain, as she liked to call it.

“I’m a monster John,” she winced at her own words, “I’m stained.”

“Well I’m not too hot either,” Murphy smiled, trying to cheer her up. Trying to pretend that her words didn’t hurt him or make his heart ache in worry.

“And you…” He smirked, taking a step out of the water and towards her, “You’re the toughest person I’ve ever met. If you believe even for a second that I think you’re a monster then you really are insane. You’re everything to me, Emori, and as long as I’m surviving in this shitty world I’m going to be by your side, telling you how much I care.”

Emori tried to turn away from him, from all the feelings he sparked inside her, but Murphy pulled her back into his arms. When she looked up at him there was a tear welling from her brown eye and rolling down her cheek. In all their time together Murphy had never seen her cry.

“You’re so beautiful,” Murphy smiled down at her. His hand trailed down her side, Murphy looked at her and Emori nodded as he reached for her hand, not her lovely smooth one, but the bad-ass one, the one that was infinitely more beautiful and his absolute favorite thing about her.

Murphy traced his fingers over the scarred skin where she had tried all those broken years ago to remove the “stain” herself. He made his way up her palm and to over her long fingers, raising the hand closer to him as if to get a better look.

But Murphy didn’t just want to look, he wanted to press his lips into her skin and kiss away all the ugliness she thought was hiding there.

He kissed the top of her hand, looking up to her softly as she gave into a barely audible gasp.

Emori was speechless, and for a moment Murphy thought he might have over stepped his boundaries as the shower echoed hollowly at their feet.

Then Emori pulled him towards her, their hands still locked together, and kissed him gently, like she was testing the waters.

Murphy was naive to the feeling, and desperately wanted more the moment she pulled away. Smiling, they both were speechless as Murphy tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear before pulling her into him again.

He kissed her hungrily, opening his mouth as they fumbled backwards under the shower faucet and water fell between them. Emori coerced him with her tongue and Murphy began to lose himself in her taste, grabbing her back and pulling her hips closer to him.

The feeling made Murphy’s heart pound, he wasn’t really sure what he was doing as he kissed down her neck. Emori sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back up so she could kiss him more.

They were hungry, months of sexual tension playing out on their lips. Emori made Murphy’s heart race even faster when she bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t handle it anymore, he had to feel more of her.

Murphy backed her against the tile wall and felt his way to the waistband of her underwear, pulling away for a second to see if she wanted it.

She nodded and quickly pulled him back to her, not wanting to miss a second of his lips. His fingers found their way under her waistband and Emori gave into a moan. She guided his hand right where she wanted it and was too lost in the feel of his fingers to kiss him back.

Murphy’s lips trailed down her jaw and to her neck, where he lightly bit the soft skin of her collar bone.

She moved her hips against him and tried her best not to dig her nails into his back

“Skrish,” she groaned, the sensation was satisfying but she wanted more.

“Murphy..” she whispered.

He pulled away from her, starry eyed and flushed. She smiled at him when he didn’t stop rubbing her.

“Murphy I, Oh-“ She moaned, her lips parting.

“What,” His voice drawled as he smirked at her.

“I need you.”

His gaze lingered in hers for a moment, looking confused, then his eyes widened with understanding before kissing her again.

They practically ran out of the shower; Emori jumping onto Murphy and wrapping her legs around him as the walked down the hall. He held her up easily, kissing her desperately as he opened the bedroom door.

Murphy sat her on the bed and helped her pull off her wet bra. All Murphy could do was stare at her as she lay back on the bed, messy wet hair falling over the pillows. He came down over her and pressed a kiss between her breasts.

Emori was too eager, she reached for his underwear and began pulling them down, but Murphy wanted to go slow, grinding up against her in his boxers and leaving his lips on hers longer. Emori ran her hands through his hair and pressed her hips into him in reply.

Suddenly Murphy pulled away with a smile, gazing down at the girl before him, he forgot everything terrible in the world and everything terrible about him.

It was just Murphy, Emori, and the bunker; with an eternity of time to get lost in each other.

He traced her tattoo with his finger before leaning down to kiss her neck. There was nothing else to do in this moment but tell her what he had been thinking since that morning when she pulled him under the cold, ocean waves.

“I love you,” he whispered. So quietly he thought maybe she couldn’t hear.

But when he lifted his head she was smiling up at him, her hands running over his back.

“I know,” she laughed, finally taking matters into her own hands and rolling Murphy onto his back. She had somehow managed to take his underwear off in the process and was now gazing down at him mischievously.

Murphy’s heart pounded dangerously for her. She was beautiful. She was lethal. She was all he wanted in the world.

Emori straddled him and had her moaning her name in only a matter of seconds.

For a moment, Murphy questioned if she had done all of this before.

Emori wasn’t ashamed anymore. She wanted him. She loved him. She was done holding back.

Emori closed her eyes as she fell into a rythym. Murphy helped guide her hips as she rode him, she slowly picked up her pace as warmth spread from her waist to her toes.

Murphy pressed his hips up, wanting to get even closer to her, and Emori pressed her hands down on his chest, biting her lips to stifle her moans.

Soon the two of them were panting desperately, and although Murphy never wanted it to end, he could feel himself reaching his peak.

Emori was going even faster now, grinding against him hungrily as she felt herself slip away.

When it was over, they just laid in the bed kissing for what seemed like hours. Murphy grinned at her and lightly tickling her stomach and her back. Emori traced swirls and stars all over his chest.

She whispered how much she loved him and it was sweet enough to make Murphy forget all the bitterness in his life.

Now she was lying on her back, touching Murphy’s jawline as he looked down at her, propped on his elbows.

“Maybe the City of Light isn’t this island or this bunker,” Murphy said softly as he let his thoughts run wild, “Maybe it’s you.”

Emori smiled up at him, her thumb running over his lips.

“You’re such a romantic,” she laughed, and Murphy was impressed she remembered what it meant.

“Like that Shakestick guy you always talk about.”

“You mean Shakespeare,” Murphy kissed her laugh away but it only made her giggle more.

“Yeah that one,” she sighed, pushing him onto his back so she could lay on his chest.

“Hey,” she whispered after a moment, “Did we leave the shower on?”

**Author's Note:**

> sry i cant write smut but i tried


End file.
